Gabriel Everric
Gabriel Richard "Gabe" Everric (Gaehb-Rhee-Ell Ritch-Erd Eh-vaehr-rick) is a human fifteen year old, a farmer and a mischievous brawler. He is the eldest son of Richard and Niki, the now deceased parents of the Everric Orphans. He is an aspiring brawler, and swordsman, his favored weapon being a sword, having lived on his parents farm his whole life and working it, he has gained quite a bit of muscle, as well as his daily mischievous adventures of running around, stealing things from the Draynor Market, and running on the buildings of Al Kharid. He now lives in the residence of their uncle after a month. The kids now sleep there, though it is rather crowded and cramped, they do appreciate it, due to their house burning down. Ark and Gabe try to keep their family in order and take care of them for some time, at least until the others get old enough. He has now become the next head of the Everric Family. Gabriel is roleplayed by Chest Pirate. History One fateful morning, the Everric were on their farm between Lumbridge and Draynor, some of the eight kids were gone for whatever reason, a few remained, the father, Richard, the mother, Niki, their oldest son Gabriel, and a few of their other children, being Connor, Kennith and Lynette, due to recent events, the area was subject to Bandosian Patrols. The night before, one of the younger brothers, Kennith, had spotted a group of goblins patrolling about two hundred or so feet north of the farm. Gabriel looked out to where his brother, spotting it as well, though they didn’t bother to tell their parents. The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house. The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease. The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Gabriel grabbed one of the younger brothers, Griffin and carried him to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.” Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. The four brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword, as Gabriel already had one. Gabriel kissed his father’s head, before speaking to his brothers on the burial, and three out of four had come to a consensus, as the strangers had come to offer their condolences. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Wade asked the group where the ones who had done this had gone to, Gabe, still mourning replied sarcastically, “What are you going to do?” Wade looked back and replied sarcastically, “I’m going to throw them a tea party! What do you think I’m gonna do?” Gabe looked back to him and replied, “Shut up. Your parents never loved you.” This made Wade draw his bow and train it upon Gabe, who replied by drawing his sword. A little neighbor girl by the name of Nyuu, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped onto Wade’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, and Gabe rushed in, over his father’s grave, jumping onto the well, and using it as leverage to sink his blade into Wade’s shoulder. Wade backed up, getting cut by it as well, as he tried to reach for his dagger, but found as Gabe had landed, he lunged forward with his left knee and knocked him into the tree, hitting his head and dazing him a bit. Gabe then brought the hilt of his sword to the back part of Wade’s jaw, knocking him out. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Matt Bowie, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. The scene truly ends with Matt sitting over his parent's grave, swearing vengeance on the Bandosians that had killed them. Gabriel went off to look for his twin, Arkaevum, the youngest brother and sibling, Ravalan and of course Melody, the mentally unstable younger daughter. Matt exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor. A New Day Gabriel has been doing a little bit of travelling, making his way over to Al Kharid, practicing his free-running and parkour skills, something that he had gotten quite good at over the years. He took a brisk jog merely to keep up his cardio, as he knew excercise was something essential to health family, leaving his father's old clothing in his backpack, and donning a new set, though not letting go of the clothing as he loved it. The kids have now moved to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' and are living in one of the slum houses, it has more room than the house that Matt had provided for them, so they appreciate it very much, and they have begun to repair it, making it look a bit nicer, as it was now cold and winter time as they had reached the area. Gabe has begun to watch over the other kids, even Wade at times. Arkaevum ran away to Al Kharid, being trained for about a month straight with the Ali's. He was trained to be quite proficient in Air Magic. Kennith, Gabe, Lynette and Wade travelled to the site of the Battle of Lumbridge, aweing at Saradomin's pedestal. They looked at the divine tear pool, in which Lynette threw a few fish, which happened to be their dinner that Wade had fought hard for, and they ended up fishing them out with Gabriel's sword. They soon scaled the large scaffolding which held the guards of Saradomin's battlefield, looking over the site of the snow covered carnage. Soon after this the family left to go to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' in the prcoess, and promising to give it back with a note addressed to Mr. Bowie and their Uncle. The kids ended up going to Varrock, and Kennith asked Gabe to teach him how to freerun, running and jumping from building to building with great skill, Kennith learned quickly as well. Gabriel then left again to Al Kharid, still wondering where his brother had run off to. He moved along the course that he and his brother had established, sliding down an awning, before finally reaching a group of planks that were close together that they'd look at. He saw two people there, recognizing one was his twin brother, Ark. Ark heard his name, and Gabriel had crossed the planks. They wondered what was going on, and Gabe pulled a stunt where he fell off the roof as Ark was performing his final test for the Ali's. He was caught by a ball of air, which slowed his fall. Ark then was gifted a diamond necklace by Master Ali, who then floated off humorously. To which, they returned to Varrock, and settled in for a short while. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. This ended the conflict swiftly as they soon moved to the mansion with their Uncle. Which was probably for the best, Melody revelling in Roger's death. They reached the mansion, and a few questionable events had happened, though the most prominent in Gabriel's actions, was him climbing the roof, using water magic for non combat things, and climbing the roof of the mansion. Notable Relations *Arkaevum Everric- Gabriel's twin brother and best friend. Before the death of their parents, they were rarely seen without one another. They have that "twin telepathy" type deal where they can anticipate one another's words and finish sentences, where subtle facial expressions, nods and smirks were their own secret language. *Connor Everric- Gabriel's younger brother by about a year, a cold, callous and rebellious individual, though he still shows subtle ways of still caring for his siblings, as he is protective over them. The two have become alienated from each other over the years. *Lynette Everric- Gabriel's older half-sister, Gabriel sees her as a younger sibling, as she is rather off. But he loves her regardless, and he sees fit to watch over her, like the rest of his siblings. *Kennith Everric- Probably one of Gabriel's favorite siblings, little Ken, an aspring rogue. He thinks that Ken will grow up to be quite charming, though he's wary of his recent behavior. *Griffen Everric- One of Gabriel's other favorite siblings, Griffen is one of the youngest brothers of the family, and Gabe is very protective of him. *Ravalan Everric- The youngest brother of the family, whom Gabriel is also very protective of, he is quite the angry little boy and likes to cause mischief wherever he goes. *Nyuu Everric- The youngest sibling, and little sister who is quite childish, Gabe is quite protective of her as well. *Amber Derikson- Gabriel and the Everric's former neighbor and a friend of the family, as they have known one another for quite some time, despite the age gap, her being seventeen and him being fourteen. *Wade Pierce- The sixteen year old kid who the Everric have more-or-less taken in as one of their own. He is the oldest of male of the group, but he's still not looked to as the leader. Gallery Gabriel training parkour1.png Gabriel training parkour7.png Gabriel training parkour5.png Gabriel training parkour3.png Gabriel training parkour4.png Gabriel training parkour2.png Gabriel training parkour6.png Gabe Everric.png Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Youth Category:Modern Magic user